


Winter Romance

by AuthorRoyalty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alllll the Cliches, And yet, Boys Kissing, Cliche, Come Get Y'all's Gay, I'm Bad At Tagging, Ice Skating, M/M, Mutual Pining, Short One Shot, That's Life For Ya, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, seriously, welp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:53:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25287865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorRoyalty/pseuds/AuthorRoyalty
Summary: When the lake freezes over, ice skating is an obvious must. But will this lead to an opportunity for our resident hero?
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 139





	Winter Romance

**Author's Note:**

> I came across the amazing artwork, and just couldn't help myself. So here you have it- a terrible fic that does the brilliant artwork no justice whatsoever.
> 
> A side note- I need better time management skills, but like. Who needs that amirite? Haha  
> *distant sobbing noises*

"Are you sure this is safe?" Harry grimaced at the frozen lake.

"Absolutely! We've done it loads before, come on! I can't believe you've never been skating before, it's the best!" Ron was nearly vibrating with excitement, eager to show him. Returning his grin, the raven-haired boy continued lacing up his skates. 

"Hey, guys! You heading onto the ice?" A familiar voice called out, increasing Harry's heartbeat instantly. 

"Hi, Cedric! We were just about to," Ron replied. Cedric had helped them make the polyjuice potion a few years back. Ever since, he'd helped out the trio many times, and become good friends with them. Somewhere between all this, Harry had managed to develop a huge crush on the Hufflepuff. 

"Great, we can go on together then. Where's Hermione?" At this, Ron's mood turned a little sour. "She was held back by Snape for being 'obnoxious'. He just doesn't want to admit she's right and he's wrong."

Harry interrupted before Ron got all righteous over his girlfriend (well, they both pretended not to be together, but Harry was smarter than he was given credit for). "Alright guys, I'm ready. I haven't skated in a while now, so let's hope I don't add another scar to my ever growing list," he jokes. Cedric turned his megawatt smile on him, and Harry swore he'd died. 

"Don't worry, I'll be there to help." 

"Okay, you two, are you done making bedroom eyes at each other? We have places to be, come on!" Leaving the blushing boys behind him, Ron turned and headed towards the lake. 

\---

The lake was filled with students from all the houses and years. 

"Hey-"

"-there! Nice weather-"

"-we're having, eh?" The Weasley twins shot past them, skating in perfect sync. Harry waved at them, marveling at their skill.

"Hey, is that Hermione? I'm going to go get her. You guys carry on," Ron was already moving towards the edge where their intelligent friend indeed stood. Shrugging, Cedric and Harry continued to skate, a peaceful silence settling between them. Harry was still a little nervous, however, and kept a careful pace. If Cedric noticed, he either didn't mind or was too polite to say anything. 

Just as Harry was gaining confidence, an errant Ravenclaw ran into him, frantically apologizing as she kept going. Losing his balance, he shut his eyes, prepared to meet cold, hard ice. When he didn't, he slowly opened his eyes and came face to face with... a Hufflepuff scarf? Harry's eyes travelled upwards, resting on Cedric's face.

"Hello there." The soft smile on his face did nothing to calm Harry's errant heartbeat. The smile slowly dropped, as mesmerising brown eyes flicked to his lips and back up again. Licking his suddenly-dry lips, Harry lifted himself up slightly, just enough so their eyes were level. Cedric leaned forward just so, and suddenly they were kissing and holy heck was Harry dead, because he was one hundred percent certain this was what heaven felt like and oh my god CEDRIC WAS KISSING HIM WHAT-

They separated slightly, breaths mingling.

"You're so amazing."

Blinking, Harry felt the blush travelling up his collarbone as he huffed out a laugh. "So are you." 

Unable to help it, Cedric surged forward again, kissing him again. It was a lot more passionate this time, and Harry was- He was pretty much past the point of coherent thought.

Once again grinning, Harry felt safe right here, in this moment, and he wouldn't trade it for the world.

***

"Hey, Colin, did you manage to snap a picture?" Ron asked eagerly.

Proudly holding up his camera, the young boy nodded. "Sure did!" 

"Oh, this is great. I'm going to tease them for all eternity!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Ron, behave yourself! Honestly, you'd think we were a bunch of cavemen."

"Oh, don't start, Mione. I'm not the one who squealed when they kissed."

"Well, they're ad-"

"You alwa-"

Colin just smiled, taking another picture. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, you could leave me a prompt here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24355960
> 
> Or check out my other works: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorRoyalty/works
> 
> Thanks for reading, dudes and dudettes. Have a lovely day/night, stay happy and hydrated. Feedback is always appreciated!
> 
> Leave a comment to tell me what you thought- I love reading them!


End file.
